


Putative - Vampires

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1462]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony took a knife slash intended for Gibbs, fully expecting to die. He never expected Gibbs to save him by turning him into a vampire. He wasn't really complaining, though.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1462]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77
Collections: Prompts for Cutsycat - NCIS (2018)





	Putative - Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/02/2003 for the word [putative](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/02/putative).
> 
> putative[ pyoo-tuh-tiv ]  
> adjective  
> commonly regarded as such; reputed; supposed:  
> the putative boss of the mob.
> 
> This was requested by mefeather as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). The 2018 Prompts are closed, however, you can still sign up for the 2019 Prompts [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. This prompt had multiple options I removed the ones I wasn't fulfilling.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Use the title of one of these songs in a story - but if more than one title inspires you feel free to let the muse guide you. ;-) Since the title of the song is the most important part I'll give you the artist between braces.
> 
> If you want blood (you got it) {AC/DC}  
>  **End Prompt**

Tony couldn’t believe he was really here. He should be dead. He knew when he’d stepped in front of the knife slash meant for Gibbs that there would be no coming back from this. So how was he alive and lacking any evidence of the wound that killed him?

Even more surprising as he looked around was that Gibbs was curled up on the floor as if he had been the one hit. Tony rushed over to Gibbs, surprised by how quickly he moved. He’d never moved that fast before. 

“Are you ok, Gibbs?”

Gibbs coughed. “I’m pretty sure I’m the one who should be asking that question.”

“I’m fine. Better than fine, even.” Tony twirled around to show off how good he felt.

Gibbs smiled wanly. “I’m glad.”

Tony frowned. “Seriously. What’s wrong, Gibbs? It’s not like you to be this down.”

Gibbs shook his head.

“You’re worrying me. Is there something wrong with you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Is there something wrong with me? I feel great, amazing even.”

Gibbs looked pained at that.

“There’s totally something wrong with me, isn’t there?”

“Some would say that.”

“What? What happened? Last I remember was taking the knife blow meant for you.”

Gibbs eyes misted over. “Yeah, you did that.”

“Then how am I standing here? Shouldn’t I be dead.”

Gibbs choked, having trouble getting the words out. “You were, Tony. You were.” Gibbs seemed to deflate right before Tony’s eyes and Tony could only imagine that he was replaying Tony’s death in his mind.

“Hey. I’m fine. You saved me. I don’t know how, but you did.”

Gibbs just looked away and said nothing.

“Come on, Gibbs. You’re scaring me. Tell me what’s going on. Why aren’t you proud of the putative actions that led to me being here, alive instead of dead?”

“I did something unforgivable.”

Tony bumped Gibbs’ shoulder. “It can’t be that bad. Just tell me.”

“I made you like me.”

Tony furrowed his brows. “Like you? Are you not human?”

“Not exactly.”

“What are you then?”

“I never wanted this for you. Your life was so pure and bright. You don’t deserve this curse.”

“Curse? What? What are you talking about?”

“Haven’t you figured it out?”

“What should I have figured out?”

“You should be feeling it?”

“Feeling what? All I feel is hungry.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. “Hungry for what?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never felt like this before.” Tony stared down at his stomach in confusion. He couldn’t put into words what his body was telling him he was hungry for.

Gibbs shook his head. For a smart man, Tony was sometimes exceedingly slow on the uptake. “You’re a vampire now, Tony.”

“Really? That’s so cool.”

“How is it cool? There is nothing cool about people being afraid of you for no reason.”

“Gibbs, don’t you know that there is nothing you could do to me that I would hate?”

“You’re an idiot, DiNozzo.”

“Maybe so, but you had to know about my feelings for you before you pulled this stunt.”

“Well sacrificing yourself for me kind of made it obvious.”

Tony grinned sheepishly.

“That was appreciated, but not necessary. Knives can’t actually kill us.”

“I didn’t know that,” Tony protested.

Gibbs shook his head and pulled out one of the knives that he never went anywhere without. He made a small slit on his wrist. Just enough to allow his blood to bubble up. “You’ll need this soon if you want to remain alive.”

Tony practically fell onto Gibbs’ hand in his desperation to get the blood. That was what he’d been craving. He’d never smelled anything so amazing. He moaned as he sucked at Gibbs’ wrist. It tasted so good. 

He knew he should be disturbed by the fact that the taste of Gibbs’ blood was so delicious. It should creep him out that he wanted it so much, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. “Why does it taste so good?”

“Because we’re mates.”

Tony blinked, pausing in his slurping with his mouth open as he stared at Gibbs in surprise. “You left that part out.”

“That’s the part about this entire thing that bothers you?” Gibbs just gave Tony a look.

“No, but it would have been nice to know we were on the same page when I was still human.”

“We weren’t mates then, DiNozzo.”

“What? How does that work? Anyone you turn becomes your mate?”

Gibbs shook his head, blushing slightly. “No. Nothing like that. Even if someone else had turned you, we would still be mates.”

“Then why weren’t we mates when I was human.”

“The human body can’t support a vampire. Only another vampire can be a vampire mate. So we weren’t mates until you became a vampire.”

“That’s bullshit, Gibbs. I had to die in order for you to have feelings for me? What kind of messed up reasoning is that?”

”No. That’s not what I mean. We could have been lovers while you were human, even devoted to each other, but I would never be able to completely let go with you.”

“I’ve never been fragile. What are you talking about?”

“Vampires need a lot of blood, Tony.”

“Even when I was human, if you wanted blood, I would have given it to you. You have to know that.”

“But that’s just it. As a human you would never have enough blood to satisfy me. I’d have had to go elsewhere. Would you have been able to handle that?”

“That would have hurt.” Tony frowned. 

“And that’s why we couldn’t be mates until you became a vampire too.”

“That doesn’t make sense, Gibbs. How do I gain more blood simply by becoming a vampire?”

Gibbs shrugged. “Something in the process of turning someone changes their body structure to allow for more blood. Ducky can explain it better.”

“Ducky’s a vampire too?”

“Yeah. He’ll help you hide being a vampire like he has me.”

“You still make this sound like my life is over instead of just beginning.”

“It is. You just haven’t realized it yet.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Stop being such a downer. Come on. Show me what vampire sex is like. I’m all pumped up now from your blood.”

Gibbs chuckled and pulled Tony closer. “That I can do,” he murmured, pressing Tony up against the wall as he covered Tony’s mouth aggressively with his own.

“Oh yeah. This is more like it,” Tony agreed, bucking his hips up into Gibbs, not bothered by being dominated in the slightest. 

“You’re going to be such a handful.”

“I’ve always been a handful. You didn’t really expect that to change just because I’m a vampire now, did you?” Tony smirked down at Gibbs.

Instead of answering, Gibbs bit into Tony’s neck burying his nose in the smell of Tony’s blood. He immersed himself in the taste of Tony and lost himself to their new passion as he made sure Tony was too distracted to form actual words.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
